


Papa!PrussiaXMomma!ReaderXChild!Germany

by AceOfHearts



Series: Papa!Prussia X Momma!Reader X Child!Germany [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfHearts/pseuds/AceOfHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request reader insert series~<br/>Includes domestic fluff/feels....<br/>Lots and lots of memories, hopefully!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa!PrussiaXMomma!ReaderXChild!Germany

Finally, you’re done. Done with what, exactly? You’re done with spring cleaning, after many long hours or arduous work with no one offering to help. Opening the closet door, you put the cleaning materials back in their place. The sound of laughter reaches your ears from across the room.

You sigh as you lean against the wall and look at your husband Gilbert. He’s sprawled out on the floor playing board games with Ludwig, your child. They have amusingly differing facial expressions. Gilbert’s face is lit up with a fierce, but enthusiastic, energy, while Ludwig has a look of silent and thoughtful calculation. Sometimes you laugh to yourself about how Gilbert is more of a child than your son, who is 6.

“AHHHH! THE AWESOME ME LOST!” Gilbert suddenly yells, tugging at his silver hair, red eyes wide in frustration as his son moves his game piece to the end zone.

“I told you I would win, Poppa!” Ludwig grins, blue eyes wide.

“Where’s my consolation prize?” Gilbert asks his son, eyes slyly glancing in your direction. You pretend not to notice as you sigh in annoyance.

“There isn’t one, Poppa.” Ludwig states. “But since you want Momma so much, you can have her.”

Gilbert bursts into laughter as he saunters over to you and tries to hug you, but you shove him away.

“But ____, you’re my prize! I have to claim you now!” He whines.

“Yes, but Gil, you didn’t help me while I was cleaning so, no, you can’t claim your prize. Sorry.” You snap, not sounding sorry at all.

“Sorry, ____! Oh, did you clean the attic too?” He asks, completely off topic.

“No, but are you going to help me this time, Gil?” You say hopefully.

“Hmm…No.”

“GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! YOU ARE SUCH A BUM!” You yell.

“Sorry, _____! But someone has to play with Ludwig, you know! Kesesesese!”

You growl and open the closet door, looking for the cleaning supplies you put away not too long ago. After you find them, you slam the door shut and stomp all the way to the attic.

The attic. You haven’t been up here in a long time, the last time being in the hassled days of being newlywed and moving in. That was a few years ago, and nothing has changed in this place. It’s still upstairs, it’s still quiet and dusty, and it still has memories stored away in neatly packaged boxes.

A few shafts of sunlight shines through the slats of the tiny window at the other end, as you make your way through the piles of boxes and various pieces of furniture. You ready yourself to finish the job as quickly as possible, but to your surprise, the attic seems to be in very clean condition. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you walk through the attic. There is no trace of dust, and there’s even a cleared out spot near the tiny window with tiny boxes scattered in the area.

You frown, still confused as to who did this and why. For a second, you think it’s Gilbert who did this, but you laugh, because he wouldn’t ever do something like this, because in his own words, “I’m too awesome to do cleaning!”

Intrigued by the tiny boxes, you sit cross-legged on the floor and start to pick up one labeled “High School” when a voice and footsteps cut through the silence of the attic. 

“______!! Are you in here?” The footsteps come closer and you feel them every time his feet hit the floor. Still angry with him for not helping you, you turn your back on him but answer mockingly, "I thought the 'awesome' you was too good for cleaning! And, you said you were the only one who has to play with our son!"

“____, I’m sorry for not helping you and I was kidding about that.. Can you please forgive me?” He stops behind you.

“Maybe,” You say, without turning around, “If you can explain this.” When you say ‘this’ you gesture around the whole attic.

To your surprise, he sits down and pulls you into his lap without saying a word. Your face involuntarily flushes and becomes darker as his face starts to come closer to yours. “Whaa-” You try to say, when he cuts you off with a tender kiss on your lips.

A few seconds later, you gently push him away and object, “That didn’t explain anything at all!”

“Kesesesese! That was my awesome apology kiss! Did you like it?” He grins.

“…Yes…but can you please explain what all this is?”

He closes his eyes for a moment and whispers, “This is my ‘happy place’, ____. Do you know why?”

“Why?” You ask.

“Well, it keeps all our past memories, maybe even our future ones…but, you see all those boxes?” He points to the one in your hand and the ones around the two of you.

“Yes…?” You cautiously say.

“In those boxes, ____, are all our photos that we took, pretty much ever since we met.”


End file.
